


Any Place, Any Time

by Starborn_Sound



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, One Shot, Papa Kukui, Song Lyrics, Song fic, The song is I'll Fight by Daughtry, but it's only mentioned and it stays within canon, curse word, except not the 20th and 21st that's a whole new bag of bones, for that part at least, for the sun and moon section im going all out with headcanons, i'm a slut for father/son relationships in general, i'm sorry i'm a slut for their father/son relationship, it's beautiful and i think of pokemon every time, just one but it's fuck, minor SatoSere mentions, more people should use that tag, movies are considered anime canon, so marking it teen and up to be safe, there's mentions of death but it's the pokemon anime what do you expect, we all love brock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 19:48:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16125494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starborn_Sound/pseuds/Starborn_Sound
Summary: This is what happens when "I'll Fight" by Daughtry is a beautiful song and you're addicted to the Pokemon Anime.A Songfic.





	Any Place, Any Time

****_ I wanna see you run _

_ Anywhere you want _

 

If you reminded Pikachu that he hated Ash when he first met the trainer, he wouldn't believe you if he didn’t remember it firsthand. However, through all the adventures they had together, the electric mouse realized he wouldn’t change anything for the world. The things they got themselves into were crazy- from nearly dying on a sinking ship to actually dying and being taken by a ghost pokemon, the adventures they went through together were crazy… and fun.

 

Ash was odd, but a good odd, and Pikachu couldn’t wait for what came next.

 

_ Never let the darkness hold you back _

_ No fear of getting lost _

 

When Brock told them they were going the wrong way, the first thing Misty did was blame Ash for it (to be fair, it  **was** his fault). Then they were fighting. Yep, just another day in the cornfields.

 

“Well, I think it’s more fun this way anyway!”

 

“That’s… the worst excuse I’ve ever heard,” Misty muttered. Brock failed at covering his snickers. One Team Rocket fight later, they were back on the right road by nightfall, and it occurred to Misty that he was right- it was a lot more fun this way, with all the crazy things that happened. She smiled warmly.

 

_ I wanna see you fly _

_ Way beyond the sun _

 

Ash grinned, holding up his newest gym badge to see it gleam in the sunlight. He turned to his team, fawning over how awesome they were at taking on this challenge together.

_ And anything you’re ever gonna dream _

 

“One day, Pikachu…”

 

Ash was sitting on the ground outside of their tent. Brock and Misty were asleep, but it was coming pretty hard to Ash, so he and Pikachu were out stargazing.

 

“We’re gonna be the very best. Like no one ever was.”

 

_ I pray that it will come _

 

And Pikachu believed it wholeheartedly.

 

_ But if you ever… _

**_Fall down, straight to the bottom_ **

 

Pikachu froze, watching as Ash’s body- his now stone body- fell to the ground in front of Mew and Mewtwo. He ran forward, licking his cheek as tears threatened to fall. The two legendaries were staring in shock as those tears did fall, rolling down his trainers face and onto the ground.

 

Then the unbelievable happened.

 

**_And you can’t get back where you started_ **

 

Ash didn’t think about it at the time, but it was a pretty big deal that he literally rode the legendary Lugia into a battle against three other legendaries- and, as far as he knew, that was his first time interacting with one of them (Mewtwo had erased everybody’s memories of that adventure). He, Misty, and Tracy relaxed on Shamouti Island afterward, almost forgetting about Ash being the chosen one.

 

**_Any place, any time_ **

 

Ash smiled down at Molly as Brock, Misty, and Delia watched, the little girl playing with Pikachu happily. The three weren’t very surprised- even though he almost died, he was still more concerned with making the little girl who caused it all happy.

 

That didn’t make his mom any less angry, however. Delia could have lost her whole world because of his rash actions trying to save her. If it wasn’t for Charizard… he would be long gone. And it wasn’t the first time, either.

 

**_You gotta know for you…_ **

 

It kept happening. By the third (fourth) time, even when time travel and Celebi was included, Pikachu found he was less surprised than he should have been. Ash, Misty, and Brock seemed to feel the same way, even after it was all said and done. Then came the soul dew, with a Latias that had a crush on Ash and a Latios that gave its life to save the day. Pikachu and Ash promised each other that next time, they wouldn’t let there be any casualties.

 

Later on, both of them wondered how they knew for certain there would be a next time.

 

**_I’ll Fight_ **

 

“ Next time, can’t you try to save the world a little closer to home? ”

 

_ Where you wanna go _

_ I’d love to take you there _

 

Ash and Pikachu breathed in the fresh air as their boat finally reached Hoenn. Both of them were upset that Brock and Misty wouldn’t be joining them for this new adventure, or so they thought, but they knew they would manage with whatever happened. They would do it together, traveling far and wide.

 

_ I wish that I could make the road easy _

 

May and Max were very confused when the first Team Rocket attack occurred, which Ash and Brock took a lot more amusement than they would admit in. The two were ecstatic when they met each other again, and May and Max were more than happy to let him join- they needed a cook, after all.

 

_ I wish that life was fair _

 

Jirachi happened, and Ash and Pikachu were very satisfied that they really could prevent any casualties this time. It was the same for Deoxys and Rayquaza, but they didn’t get so lucky when it came to the Tree of Beginning. Pikachu nuzzled up to Ash that night, as they tried to sleep but couldn’t, thinking about aura and how in saving the life of Mew, they failed to save the life of Lucario. It wasn’t fair- it wasn’t fair.

 

_ Don’t wanna see you cry _

_ Even when it rains _

 

May was distraught when she learned she and Manaphy would have to part ways, but she understood. She expected that to be the extent of her sadness during the whole ordeal- she didn’t expect to watch Ash, one of her closest friends, sacrifice himself to reconnect the final crystal before subsequently drowning as Pikachu bangs against the walls of the air bubble, trying to escape and get to him.

 

That was quickly forgotten when the crown’s power revived him and gave him limited control over the sea, allowing them to save Manaphy once and for all.

 

_ And I hope you don’t forget this _

 

Brock and Ash smiled as they shared a bittersweet goodbye with May and Max, then with each other as they went their separate ways.

 

_ You were born for better things _

 

Brock and Ash ended up meeting again, as well as a girl named Dawn and her Piplup, and, naturally, wind up saving the world quite a few more times. Ash, Brock, and Pikachu are unimpressed at this point, but can’t hide their amazement when they get sent back in time by Dialga, Palkia, and Giratina to fight a battle against  _ Arceus _ , the most powerful legendary and literal  _ god _ , and  **win** .

 

Brock blinks. This kid, his best friend, really is the chosen one, born to win. That’s proven even more when he takes down a Darkrai at the Lily of the Valley. With his Pikachu. A Darkrai nobody else in the conference was able to beat.

 

When they part ways for the final time, Brock realizes it was all thanks to Ash that he found out his place in the world, what he truly wanted to do.

 

He smiles. This kid was born to change the world, change the lives of everyone he meets, and he was really glad he got to meet him.

 

“Next time we see each other, Brock, I’ll show you how much stronger we’ve gotten,” Ash calls to him enthusiastically. “We’ll be the very best, like no one ever was!” Pikachu gave an enthusiastic agreement as Brock waved goodbye.

 

Brock didn’t doubt that for the world. To him, he was already the very best.

 

_ But if you ever _

**_Fall down, straight to the bottom and you_ **

**_Can’t get back where you started_ **

 

“Such a little kid!” Ash was sick of hearing it.

 

Ash sat, holding Pikachu close to his chest as he stared at the sky again. “Brock would know what to do,” the trainer muttered, stroking Pikachu’s fur. “Brock would believe us. Brock would…”

Basically the second the two stepped into Unova, Zekrom had attacked them for reasons unknown, stripping away a lot of Pikachu’s electric power and leaving both of them weak and loopy. He tried telling Iris and Cilan, but they didn’t believe him. Who would? This was normal for the two of them, but nobody else would know. Throughout their adventures, Brock and Team Rocket had always added a sense of normality, something that would never change no matter where they went, but now Brock was off studying to be a doctor and Team Rocket was acting all serious, wearing new clothes, saying a new motto, and having new goals they wouldn’t reveal. Both Ash and Pikachu were feeling down- this time, they really only had each other, with nobody else to talk to or nobody else to understand them.

 

They were going to have to make it work, they knew that, if they really wanted to recover and become the very best, like no one ever was. And they would.

 

**_With no strength to stand_ **

**_Gonna reach for your hand_ **

 

Pikachu was strangely satisfied at watching Iris and Cilan react to the adventure with Victini, he noticed. He noticed it again after the ordeal with Keldeo ended. He knew it wasn’t their fault they didn’t believe Ash about Zekrom- nobody would unless they’ve had the full Ash Experience™, but he’s pretty sure Ash would’ve gone insane if he didn’t call Brock every now and then, and there was a petty part of him that couldn’t help but blame it on them.

 

Eventually, Team Rocket returned to normal- Pikachu and Ash were both very satisfied- but then the leader of Team Rocket, Giovanni himself, came to capture Meloetta and unleash another end of the world. Then, after the league, they met N, part of Team Plasma, before proceeding to take down another crime syndicate with the help of another legendary. Just a normal evening.

 

‘ _ Best wishes, until the day we meet again _ ,’ the two thought, waving goodbye to Iris and Cilan with a smile. ‘ _ Onto another adventure.’ _

 

**_When the going gets rough,_ **

**_Right when it’s hurting_ **

 

Kalos was a total 180- the way Bonnie, Clemont, and Serena looked at Ash when he wasn’t looking was almost as if they thought he was a god, and in a way they did- Ash was the strongest person they knew, who could beat any challenge, and he proved that again and again, first with Diancie and Yveltal, then with Hoopa and Dark Hoopa, then with Volcanion, all while unlocking a new power deep inside with Greninja and the bond phenomenon.

 

**_I will be there_ **

**_To help any burden_ **

 

Pikachu couldn’t help but laugh at how oblivious Ash was to Serena’s advances. It was only a matter on time until Bonnie just shoved the two in a closet together, and Pikachu would definitely help when it came to that. Pikachu was admittedly a little jealous of Ash’s bond with Greninja, and now that Serena was trying to take the rest of the attention away from him, but he knew that was not a good thing to feel and that it wasn’t going to happen.

 

Meowth, of course, had to point this out to Ash, who spent the entire night with Pikachu, telling him all about how he’ll always be his partner, no matter what, and that he wasn’t going to ever go back on his promise to travel far and wide together, no matter what power was inside.

 

Pikachu hated to admit it, but he really owed Meowth something.

 

**_Any place, any time_ **

**_You gotta know for you_ **

**_I’ll fight_ **

 

Ash stood with Pikachu on his shoulder and Ash-Greninja and the rest of his team standing beside him, overlooking the league arena.

This team was amazing, and all 7 of them knew it. They worked together so well and were so powerful, all of them. That’s how they got so far in the league, even taking down mega-evolved pokemon, until they lost the finals to Alain with no regrets.

 

**_Any place, any time_ **

**_You gotta know for you_ **

**_I’ll fight_ **

 

After the league ended, everything broke into chaos. Ash and Pikachu were running through the underground tunnels with Alain to find Mairin before meeting everyone else at Prism Tower to stop this destruction- until, that is, Celosia appeared and told Alain to stand down.

 

He listened.

 

Pikachu was horrified as Ash collapsed, and Alain, someone who Ash trusted, did nothing about it, not even saying anything as he looked away in guilt. Growling, Pikachu glared at everyone around him as he stood in front of his trainer, cheeks sparking, fighting not to collapse as well. He failed.

 

**_Anywhere you go_ **

**_You’re gonna find me_ **

**_No matter what you need_ **

 

Memories flashed through Ash and Pikachu’s heads as they woke up unable to move, memories of being separated and brought back together at the end of the day, memories of fighting off Team Rocket and other, scarier foes, memories of people and pokemon and places and adventures.

 

All those times where their lives were put in danger, they overcame together, growing stronger and stronger with each passing moment.

 

Lysandre would not take that away from them.

 

_ If you ever fall down _

_ And you can’t get back _

_ If you lose your strength to stand _

 

Pikachu watched in horror as Ash and Greninja screamed, the red energy burning and shaking them. Alain was frozen, unable to do anything but watch as the two struggled to stay in control.

 

Yet, despite everything, Ash still trusted and believed in the Alain he got to know. Even when he was kidnapped and almost killed and controlled with poisonous energy Alain helped collect, Ash looked past that and was able to give him strength. Strength he was able to give himself, too.

 

Pikachu could feel Ash’s thoughts at the moment, his thoughts about how he loved the whole world, this whole world he’s explored so much of, the world they’ve explored so much of, together, the world he has done so much to protect and would do it all again if he got the chance to.

 

Pikachu watched, in awe, as Ash fought through and defeated something not even the legendary Zygarde could beat. He watched in awe as Alain stopped him from collapsing the second he hit the ground, and how they fought off Lysandre together, staying awake and strong, running on adrenaline until the very moment Lysandre died, before finally collapsing.

 

**_If you ever_ **

**_Fall down, straight to the bottom,_ **

 

Now in Alola, Ash hugged Litten close as Stoutland was buried by Nurse Joy, the fire cat sobbing into the trainer's chest. It never expected to care so much about a human, which Pikachu could understand, and the mouse was smiling as brightly as the rest of the team when the cat joined them.

It was going to be okay, eventually. Everything was going to be okay.

 

**_And you can’t get back where you started_ **

 

Ash’s grin was bright enough to melt the sun when he saw Brock and Misty at the airport, and it stayed like that the entire day. Kukui couldn’t help but smile too- not only was his smile contagious, but he also knew professor Oak and Delia had planned this the entire time, knowing how much those two meant to him. The trip to Kanto was a big success- all the lessons were out of the way, and seeing Ash battle in the Kanto style was glorious. He had quite a few important conversations about the kid he was boarding, from the kid’s mental health to his previous adventures to Brock seemingly judging him at every corner, which Delia explained to just be Brock being jealous of him for imposing on his big brother position to Ash. Kukui tried to assure them he had no parental feelings towards the kid, but the only person he was fooling was himself (and Ash, but he’s always oblivious so that doesn’t matter much). 

 

On the plane ride home, Ash and Pikachu had fallen asleep pretty easily, Pikachu in Ash’s lap and Ash leaning his head on Kukui’s shoulder, and Kukui spent ten minutes absently brushing his hands through Ash’s hair before realizing that, fuck, those  _ are  _ parental feelings.

  
**_With no strength to stand_ ** **_  
_ ** **_I’m gonna reach for your hand_ **

 

Ash’s wrist glowed a beautiful golden light, his Electrium Z- given to him straight from Tapu Koko, an island guardian, transforming into something entirely different before he and Pikachu unleashed their full, 10 million voltage power on the Ultra Beast that stole Lillie’s mom. The beast went down in one hit. 

 

Ash and Pikachu were honestly much more interested in Kukui and Burnet’s wedding then the fact that they saved the world, or that Nebby was Solgaleo the entire time (Pikachu totally called it), which gave Gladion an existential crisis.

 

**_When the going gets rough_ **

**_Right when it’s hurting_ **

 

Ash smiled at his pokemon. He was sitting on the couch, Rowlet asleep on his head, Pikachu around his neck, Litten on his lap, and Lycanroc at his feet, watching  _ Alolan Detective Lucky  _ with Rotom and Professor Kukui, Burnet making dinner in the other room.

 

“It’s not over yet,” Ash whispered to Pikachu, nobody else noticing he said anything. “There’s still something coming. That wasn’t it.”

 

Pikachu nodded, muttering under his breath.

 

“Yeah, I’m ready,” Ash whispered back, smiling. “I’m ready for anything.”

 

**_I will be there_ **

**_To help any burden_ **

 

The kid was getting progressively more tired, which annoyed Rotom a little, but said possessed Pokedex was too into the show to notice Ash rest his head on Kukui’s shoulder again. Kukui was just amused.

 

“Do you want to go up to bed, Ash?”

 

“No… I’m good,” he muttered. He was looking pretty comfortable, but Kukui wasn’t sure if his shoulder made the best pillow. Ash seemed to think so, though,.

 

**_Any place any time_ **

**_You gotta know for you_ **

**_I’ll fight_ **

 

Burnet, by now, was watching them from the kitchen, grinning. This was absolutely adorable, but it was about to get even better.

Kukui smiled, looking down at his student and border just as he was about to drift off into sleep. “Good night, Ash,” he said, amused and feeling those damn parental feelings again. Today had been a long day, enough to actually tire this kid out, which was a very rare circumstance. Kukui would take it- this kid needs rest.

 

“G’night, dad…”

 

Everything froze for a second before being broken by a squeal from Burnet and a laugh from Pikachu. Luckily, that didn’t stir Ash awake, but Kukui was now staring at him with reddened cheeks. It was a great day for the Papa Kukui fandom, which was pretty much everybody who’s ever met Ash and Kukui.

 

**_Any place any time_ **

**_You gotta know for you…_ **

 

Ash sat on the sand with his pokemon beside him, watching the sunset.

 

“I’m ready for whatever’s next, Pikachu. Then we’ll be one step closer to becoming the very best.”

 

“Pi-pika chu-ka?”

 

Despite not being able to understand him, some sentences needed no translation, especially after being together for so long.

 

Ash grinned. “Like no one ever was,” he repeated.

 

And they really, truly, believed it.

 

**_~I’ll Fight~_ **


End file.
